All I Want For Xmas
by LeiliPattz
Summary: ONE-SHOT — A pequena Abby só tem um desejo para o Natal: que os seus pais fiquem juntos novamente. Mas será que Bella está disposta a resolver os problemas e ouvir Edward? A Magia do Natal pode surpreender.


**All I Want For Xmas**

**Título: **All I Want For Xmas/Tudo Que Eu Quero Para O Natal  
**Autora:** Leili Pattz  
**Beta: **Friida Cullen  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Censura: **M  
**Sinopse:** A pequena Abby só tem um desejo para o Natal: que os seus pais fiquem juntos novamente. Mas será que Bella está disposta a resolver os problemas e ouvir Edward? A Magia do Natal pode surpreender.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Leia a nota final que tem algo importante lá! Boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

O Natal desse ano seria tão diferente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não estaria ao lado do meu marido, ou agora quase ex-marido. Por 10 anos compartilhei cada Natal com Edward, e os últimos seis, junto com a nossa filha Abigail, ou Abby, como todos a chamavam.

Era estranho organizar um pequeno jantar para mim e Abby, em colocar sozinha os presentes dela sob a árvore, em tomar um café da manhã com pratos preferidos da minha filha, que eram curiosamente os mesmos do seu pai, abrir os presentes e apenas eu presenciar seus olhos brilhantes e sorrisos animados com cada um. Também doía pensar em como seria tarde da noite de véspera de Natal, quando nos anos anteriores eu e Edward nos aconchegávamos no sofá, assistindo filmes clichês na tv, sendo aquecidos pela lareira e tomando um chocolate quente com conhaque para amenizar o frio de Vancouver. Depois terminávamos o dia nos braços um do outro, com o calor familiar e sensação de segurança que nós só sentíamos nesses momentos. Ou pelo menos eu.

Suspirei olhando pela janela do meu carro e vendo a neve fina que caía. Tudo indicava que poderia ocorrer uma pancada de neve amanhã, o que seria ótimo para uma véspera e um Natal bem frio. E isso me levava novamente a todas as possibilidades do que eu poderia fazer se ainda tivesse Edward ao meu lado. Tudo começou a desandar no começo do ano. Edward sempre foi um homem muito rico e quando o conheci, ele terminava sua universidade e já ocupada um cargo importante na empresa da família, o qual se tornou o presidente pouco mais de três anos depois.

Mesmo com todo o trabalho, ele nunca tinha sido ausente. Ele faltava a um jantar em família, uma peça da Abby, uma reunião dos país, um jantar romântico nosso, mas eram uma vez ou outra, coisas que eu entendia e pensava que não poderia se tornar tão grave. Porém, no começo de janeiro, após a pausa do inverno, um grande contrato da empresa, levou Edward a viajar mais, trabalhar mais, chegar em casa quando Abby já estava dormindo e sair antes que ela estivesse acordada. Ele estava fora em quase todos os finais de semana e quando ficava em casa, passava a maior parte do tempo em seu escritório. Sem mencionar que o nosso contato era quase inexistente.

Isso estava me incomodando e entristecendo minha filha, que sempre perguntava por que quase nunca via o papai em casa no jantar, por que o papai não foi novamente assistir sua peça, ou por que o papai não olhava o desenho que ela fez para ele. Eu tentava explicar da melhor forma, que o papai estava trabalhando muito e que logo isso iria passar. Mas não passou, e a gota d'água para mim foi em março no aniversário de Abby.

Durante um ano planejamos ir para a Disney durante o Spring Break, juntamente com a nossa família e alguns amigos próximos que tinham filhos que eram amiguinhos de Abby. Era o aniversário de seis anos dela, e minha pequena princesa estava mais do que animada com tudo. Queria ir para o castelo, ver todas as princesas, brincar muito, e claro, passar o tempo comigo e Edward. E no último dia de viagem, teríamos uma grande festa em um dos salões do castelo da Cinderela, com tudo o que Abby tinha direito. Os três primeiros dias foram como o paraíso, eu estava certa de que depois dessa viagem, Edward perceberia a falta que a família faz e diminuiria a carga horária de trabalho. Eu estava tão errada.

Na manhã do quarto dia, fui acordada com o celular de Edward tocando sem parar. Era Mike, seu primo, avisando que uma pequena parte do enorme hotel que sua empresa estava construindo em uma ilha do Caribe, tinha sofrido um incêndio, mas que felizmente ninguém tinha se machucado. Claro, seria um prejuízo para a empresa, principalmente se ocorreu devido a algum erro na construção. Mike era o vice-presidente da empresa, e não estava na viagem, pois tinha que ficar em Vancouver para resolver qualquer coisa que acontecesse, e ele estava livre para ir na construção ver se tudo estava em ordem.

Não sei o que deu na cabeça de Edward, ele simplesmente começou a juntar suas coisas e colocar na sua mala. Eu estava em choque, não tive uma reação de gritar com ele e talvez dar um tapas em seu rosto bonito para ver se ele percebia o que estava fazendo. Apenas perguntei por que Mike não poderia ir no seu lugar, já que esse era o aniversário da filha dele e era muito importante para ela, o que o fez bufar dizendo que Abby teria muitos aniversários e eles muitas viagens para passar juntos, mas que essa construção era mais do que importante para a _Cullen Construction Group_, e ele não poderia deixar nada atrapalhar. Mergulhada na incredulidade, não falei mais nada e apenas observei enquanto ele terminava de arrumar tudo e entrava no banheiro para um banho rápido.

Deitei olhando para o teto e pensando quem era esse homem ao meu lado, pois não era o mesmo Edward que movia céus e terra por sua filha. Houve uma batida na porta que ligava nosso quarto ao de Abby, e fui abrir sendo recebida pela pequena animada contando sobre o sonho que teve com princesas, unicórnios e príncipes. Sorri para ela, sentando na cama e tentando não passar a tristeza que estava começando a me dominar. Edward logo saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma roupa mais formal e Abby saltou da cama para lhe dar um abraço. Fiquei olhando e esperando que ao olhar para sua filha ele mudaria de ideia e pediria ao Mike que fosse na construção. Mas isso não aconteceu, pelo contrário, eu tive que ver minha filha começar a fungar quando viu que seu pai pegava a mala. Ela já tinha visto aquela cena muitas vezes para reconhecer o que viria a seguir: seu pai estava saindo de viagem.

- Papai, o senhor vai embora? - seus olhos tão verdes como os dele estavam cobertos por lágrimas. Mordi minha bochecha para que eu não deixasse que as minhas aparecessem.

- Sim Abby, o papai precisa resolver algo muito importante - ele se abaixou ao nível dela, mas não teve tempo de dar atenção a filha, já que seu celular apitou e ele resmungou digitando rapidamente.

- Mas e a minha festa? - ela murmurou ganhando um rápido olhar do pai que terminou de digitar e guardou o celular.

- Eu vou voltar para a sua festa - seu sorriso era errado, eu conhecia aquele sorriso, era o de quando ele não sabia se poderia cumprir o que falava. Isso apertou o meu coração.

- Você promete papai? - Abby fungou, sorrindo pequeno e colocando as mãozinhas no rosto do pai.

- Prometo princesa linda - ele beijou a ponta do seu nariz e suspirei baixinho. Era uma promessa para sua filha, se ele não a cumprisse isso iria destruí-la e nos levar no processo.

- Tudo bem, boa viagem - ela disse correndo para a porta por onde entrou. Levantei da cama e fui recebida com um abraço rápido de Edward e um selinho.

- Você volta, não é? - perguntei seriamente.

- Vou tentar - respondeu baixinho.

- Não tente Edward, faça. Você prometeu a ela, e se você a decepcionar mais uma vez, não sei o que pode acontecer - falei com a voz igualmente baixa.

- Ela é criança, Bella. Coisas assim passam, se eu não voltar, converso com ela e nós nos entendemos - sua voz tinha uma pitada de raiva. Espremi meus olhos em fendas e me afastei dele, segurando toda a minha vontade de não gritar. Isso foi o suficiente para me tirar do choque da falta de reação. Fui até a porta que Abby deixou aberto, e olhei para vê-la o banheiro, fechei lentamente e me virei para Edward.

- Ela é criança e sua filha, e é exatamente por isso não pode se decepcionar com você. Você é o herói dela, Edward, o homem mais importante da sua vida, ela olha para você como um exemplo. Não a decepcione. Não quero que você _tente_ voltar, é para você voltar. Esteja aqui em três dias, Edward. Ou você terá muito a perder - falei mais firme, olhando para ele da mesma forma. Vi seu queixo se apertar e ele estreitou os olhos igualmente os meus antes.

- Perder exatamente o que, _Isabella_? - Eu odiava quando ele me chamava pelo meu nome completo e nesse tom debochado, e ele sabia que isso iria me irritar. - Você por acaso está me ameaçando?

- Não estou ameaçando, estou avisando - respirei fundo, novamente controlando a vontade de gritar.

- Não tente me ameaçar, e nem pense em fazer qualquer coisa. Eu vou voltar se der para voltar, caso contrário, nos vemos em casa - e assim ele saiu do quarto, sem se despedir e sem que eu pudesse desejar boa viagem.

Só recebi sinal dele quando chegou no Caribe, avisando que tinha chegado bem e que iria tentar resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. Eu estava desejando que isso realmente acontecesse. Sua irmã, Rosalie, perguntou onde ele estava quando desci com Abby para o café da manhã. Não precisei dizer nada, o meu olhar lhe disse, tudo. Ela xingou, aproveitando que as crianças estavam em outra mesa, e todos não entenderam o que era até ela dizer que seu irmão babaca tinha ido em uma viagem a trabalho. Nossos amigos não disseram nada, mas eu podia ver que eles ficaram chocados com a viagem de Edward. Esme, minha sogra, disse que teria uma conversa muito séria com Edward. Eu sabia que se seu pai, Anthony, estivesse vivo, ele estaria decepcionado. Ele sempre ensinou ao Edward a nunca colocar os negócios na frente da família, e sei que foi o último pedido dele ao filho.

Durante os próximos dois dias, Abby se divertiu, mas eu sabia que o pai fazia falta. Resolvi os últimos detalhes da festa dela, e na noite antes do nosso último dia, ela veio dormir comigo, perguntando que horas o papai chegava. Não tive tempo de responder, e mentir para a minha filha, já que seu cansaço a fez dormir antes que eu pudesse arranjar uma desculpa. Não consegui dormir muito, acordei a cada instante, imaginando que veria Edward no quarto conosco, ou receberia algo dele avisando que iria chegar. Mas isso não aconteceu. Tudo o que eu tive na manhã seguinte foi uma mensagem curta dele que dizia: _Não consegui sair. Perdoe-me, diga a Abby que sinto muito._

Aquilo acabou com o meu dia, mas eu não deixaria que acabasse com o de Abby. Ela merecia se divertir e ter a festa perfeita. Ela acordou perguntando por seu pai, e eu calmamente disse que ele não conseguiu voltar. Tive que consolar minha filha por uma hora inteira, vê-la chorar estava me destruindo ainda mais e acabando com cada voto de fé e confiança que depositei em Edward. Rosalie queria arrancar a cabeça dele, junto com Esme, mas disse para elas que queria que Abby se divertisse hoje e com Edward eu lidaria depois.

Eu já sabia o que iria fazer quando voltasse a Vancouver. Não seria bonito, não seria calmo e talvez não seria civilizado, mas isso estava magoando minha filha e eu não deixaria ninguém machucar Abby. Eu a protegeria de qualquer pessoa, mesmo que esse alguém fosse o seu pai.

A festa foi ótima, mas mesmo sorrindo, rindo e brincando, Abby tinha uma tristeza no olhar. Quando cortou o bolo ela dividiu o primeiro pedaço em dois, entregou uma metade para mim, e disse que a outra era para o pai. Mesmo eu explicando que Edward não estaria aqui, sua inocência infantil a fazia acreditar que o pai milagrosamente apareceria na sua festa, nem que fosse nos últimos 5 minutos.

Enquanto a noite avançava, os convidados se retiravam para o seu quarto, e eu via Abby lutar contra o sono, e mesmo que ela não me falasse o motivo, eu sabia que ela esperava Edward. Quando o sono finalmente venceu, ela adormeceu nos braços de Emmett, que apesar de não ter dito nada, sabia que estava furioso com Edward, principalmente quando colocou Abby em sua cama e ela fungou chamando pelo pai. Agradeci por ele trazê-la e com cuidado tirei o vestido e o sapato que ela usava. Coloquei seu pijama e a cobri. Passei a madrugada arrumando minhas malas e as de Abby. Eu não conseguia dormir, não tinha um pingo de sono, só tinha raiva. Eu queria arrancar as bolas do Edward e dar para algum cachorro comer, o que ele fez, somado com todas as outras situações, tinha sido o fim.

Na volta para Vancouver, Abby ficou birrenta como nunca a tinha visto antes. Por sorte, usávamos o jato da família, assim ela pode dar suas birras sem um publico grande. Eu não brigaria com a minha filha por isso, eu sabia que era a sua forma de demonstrar sua tristeza, igual ao seu pai. Foi assim que ele agiu quando seu pai morreu, ele demonstrava sua tristeza com raiva e reclamando de cada coisa. Tive paciência com ela, fomos para o quarto que tinha no avião, deitando com ela e tentando acalmá-la. Só quando ela viu que eu estava dando pequenos cochilos, se acalmou, e pediu para dormir também.

Edward só chegou dois dias depois que nós voltamos. Eu sabia que ele estava chegando, então coloquei Abby para passar a noite com a sua melhor amiga, e sabia que a noite seria longa. E foi. Muita gritaria, muita coisa jogada na cara um do outro, muitas lágrimas da minha parte, muita mágoa e no fim, Edward saiu com tudo o que eu tinha arrumado para ele levar, jurando que as coisas não ficariam assim.

Reagindo como sua natureza exigia, ele não tentou resolver nada na calma. Nos primeiros meses ele tentou me manipular usando Abby, aparecia todos os dias na porta da escola dela quando eu ia buscá-la, coisa que ele não fazia em anos. Fazia planos para passar a noite em casa, convencia Abby de que estaria ali e falava para ela me pedir para ele ficar, mas eu era firme, principalmente quando ele tentava me beijar, eu tirava forçar não sei de onde e o mandava ir embora. Mesmo que meu corpo pedia por um toque seu, por um beijo, por um abraço. Eu chorava escondida da minha filha, não queria que ela sofresse mais.

Depois de três meses ele percebeu que as coisas não voltariam ao normal, e parou de tentar. Confesso que me incomodou, mas percebi que era o melhor. Mesmo não tendo o pai em casa, Abby parecia mais feliz, já que Edward conseguia mais tempo para estar com ela do que quando morava conosco. E eu ficava feliz por tabela, já que a minha vida só tem sentido quando ganho um sorriso sincero da minha filha.

Os meses passaram e nada mudava entre nós, então parei de pensar que isso teria solução e decidi entrar com o pedido de divórcio, mesmo que isso tenha quebrado o meu coração ainda mais. Não fazia mais sentido ficar casada no papel com ele, mesmo o amando, o que nós tínhamos chegou ao fim. Quando Edward soube disso, ele não agiu como eu imaginei. Não houve gritos, não houve birras, ele foi frio e disse que se era isso mesmo o que eu queria, ele assinaria os papéis quando eu quisesse.

Mas ai estava à questão, eu não queria me separar, mas também não queria mais ficar presa a algo que não ia mais voltar a ser como antes. O nosso casamento bonito e feliz não tinha conserto, era melhor cada um juntar os seus cacos e recomeçar separados, tendo apenas Abby como uma ligação entre nós. Rosalie jurou voar de Londres só para quebrar algo na cabeça do irmão, Esme chorou quando liguei para contar a situação. Ela morava em Londres também, foi para lá logo que Carlisle morreu, para passar um tempo com sua mãe idosa e acabou ficando por lá depois de sua morte.

Os papéis do divórcio descansavam em meu criado mudo desde o final de novembro. Eu não tinha coragem de levar a Edward, mesmo sabendo que tudo entre nós tinha realmente morrido, a assinatura dele lá tornaria tudo definitivo. Mas prometi a mim mesma que depois do Ano Novo as entregaria, não dava para adiar mais.

Secando as lágrimas que caíram, olhei para o prédio luxuoso e estacionei em frente a ele. Era hora de buscar Abby, ela tinha passado a semana com Edward já que eles não estariam juntos no Natal e nem no Ano Novo. Olhei no espelho e tendo certeza que não parecia que eu tinha chorado, sai do carro e entrei no prédio, cumprimentando o porteiro e indo para o interior. Ao chegar no último andar, pude ouvir as risadas de Abby. Edward morava na cobertura, o que dava a ele o andar completo. Era muito grande para ele sozinho, mas era o que atendia suas exigências com um grande quarto para brinquedos de Abby, espaço para ela brincar livremente, um quarto todo rosa e bem decorado para ela, uma piscina coberta e aquecida, tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Abby amava passar seu tempo aqui, mas não era pelo quarto de brinquedos ou pelo seu quarto, mas porque podia ficar com o seu pai.

Bati na porta, e fui recebida por um Edward sorridente, de bochechas coradas, cabelo bagunçado e com uma Abby pendurada nas suas costas. Aquilo foi um puxão no meu coração. Esse era o Edward que eu ainda amava o que tinha um brilho no olhar, que sorria fazendo covinhas aparecerem, que brincava com sua filha até ambos caírem exaustos. Sorri entrando no apartamento dele, enquanto Abby narrava tudo o que eles fizeram. Edward a desceu, e disse que pegaria as coisas dela no quarto. Olhei ao redor e tinha brinquedo por todas as partes, era uma bagunça geral, me surpreendi ao ver isso, já que com o quarto de brinquedos, nunca tinha os visto bagunçando tanto o apartamento dele.

- …então sábado nós fomos no shopping com Lauren, comemos hambúrguer e papai comprou vestidos e sapatos pra mim e pra Lauren - minha atenção foi toda tomada pelo nome desconhecido. Sinais de alerta acendendo na minha cabeça e o ciúme fazendo uma cosquinha no coração.

- Lauren? Quem é Lauren? - perguntei, mas não recebi uma resposta de Abby, já que Edward apareceu e ela correu da sala falando que precisava fazer xixi.

- Tudo dela está aqui - ele colocou a mala do meu lado. - Você está bem?

- Aham - forcei um sorriso. - Abby me contou sobre a semana de vocês, parece que foi muito divertida. Ela me falou sobre o shopping e a Lauren. Quem é Lauren? - perguntei tentando não soar como alguém que estava sentindo um pouco de raiva. Eu não poderia me sentir mal caso Edward começasse a dar passos para seguir em frente, a prova disso estava dentro de um envelope pardo em casa.

- Lauren? - ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e algo no olhar. - Bem, ela é uma garota linda, loira de olhos azuis, muito educada e divertida.

- Oh, sério? - sorri ainda mais forçado do que antes, e eu sabia que ele percebeu isso. Ele me conhecia muito bem.

- Sério. E sabe de outra coisa? - Edward sorriu torto e eu quis socá-lo. _Idiota._

- Hum? - resmunguei, cruzando os braços e torcendo para que a minha expressão fosse neutra, e que meu olhar não demonstrasse a raiva que começava a ferver em mim.

- Ela tem seis anos e é filha do porteiro - ele sorriu todo arrogante e eu tinha certeza que minha boca estava em um 'O'. O babaca tinha me enganado. Estreitei meus olhos, e antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Abby apareceu e eu decidi que era melhor ir embora. Não daria a ele mais do gostinho de me fazer ter ciúmes. _Idiota._

- Então vamos, princesa - falei pegando a mala de Abby e puxando para a porta. - Tchau Edward - não olhei para trás, apenas abri a porta do apartamento, para esperar Abby no corredor.

- Feliz Natal, Bella - eu não precisei olhar para ele pra saber que ele estava sorrindo. Babaca.

- Feliz Natal, Edward - respondi esperando o elevador chegar. Ouvi alguns murmúrios vindo deles e suspirei aliviada quando as portas do elevador abriram. Entrei sendo seguida por Abby, que sorria como se escondesse algum segredo. Antes que as portas se fechassem, a mão de Edward apareceu, e ele segurou as portas abertas.

- Vou acompanhá-las até lá embaixo - rodei os olhos, bufando baixinho.

- Mamãe, o que vamos fazer hoje? - Abby perguntou enquanto descíamos 24 andares. 23. 22…

- Nós vamos no mercado comprar o que falta para o jantar de amanhã.

- Posso comprar batatinha frita do Mc Donalds depois? - ela pediu e sorri olhando-a.

- Claro – estranhei ela não fazer a mesma pergunta de sempre, se o seu pai poderia se juntar a nós. Quem sabe eles tinham conversado e ela finalmente aceitou que esse ano seríamos apenas nós duas.

- Você precisa de ajuda? - Edward perguntou e quase ri da pergunta absurda.

- Ajuda? Edward, você sabe bem que eu sei cuidar de um jantar de Natal - bufei olhando os números passar. 17. 16. 15…

- Eu sei, só quis ser gentil, não precisa morder - sua voz estava carregada de zombaria. Preferi ficar calada, não iria começar nada desconfortável na frente da Abby.

Por sorte, uma senhora entrou no elevador no 10º andar, e ficamos em silêncio até chegar no térreo. Murmurei um tchau pro Edward e esperei que Abby e ele se despedissem de novo, cochichando como duas fofoqueiras. Olhei desconfiada e ele me pegou olhando, sorrindo em seguida. Rodei os olhos e desviei o olhar.

- Vamos Abby, não quero pegar o mercado muito lotado - a chamei e ela deu um beijo na bochecha do Edward, correndo em minha direção. Ele acenou o adeus para mim, e fiz o mesmo, mas sem o sorriso na cara.

Arrumei Abby na sua cadeira no bando de trás e finalmente pude respirar tranquila sem o olhar do Edward em mim. O mercado estava quase lotado, mas Abby me distraiu do estresse das pessoas, me contando sobre um filme que ela assistiu com o pai. Peguei tudo o que precisava, e joguei um pouco no celular junto com Abby até chegar a nossa vez no caixa. Depois que saímos do mercado, dirigi para um drive-thru e pedi lanches para mim e Abby. Não morávamos longe então a comida ainda estaria quentinha quando chegássemos em casa.

Em casa, levei nossa comida para a cozinha e a calefação manteve a casa quente. Coloquei em bandejas e fui com Abby para a sala, sentamos no tapete e coloquei o DVD. dela de um filme novo da Barbie que Edward tinha dado a ela durante a semana. Ela já tinha assistido com o pai, mas queria ver comigo. Quando o filme terminou, a levei para tomar um banho quentinho e depois dormir, mas antes que ela dormisse, pediu para que eu pegasse a mochila dela.

- Papai pediu que eu entregasse isso - puxou uma caixa retangular embrulhada em papel prata e com um laço em cima. - E disse que é para você abrir sozinha.

- Seu pai mandou isso? - perguntei um pouco incrédula. Nem no meu aniversário ele tinha mandado presente, não que eu estivesse fazendo questão. Mas esse é o Natal, e eu entendo o sentimento.

- Sim - ela acenou sorridente. - Eu queria que o papai viesse amanhã - e ai estava. - Ele vai ficar sozinho, mamãe, não é certo.

- Abby, nós já falamos sobre isso.

- Eu sei, mas ele ficou tão triste ontem, mamãe, quando eu perguntei onde ele iria passar o Natal. Até chorou um pouquinho - ela fez um bico triste.

- Edward chorou? - Eu estava surpresa. Ele não era muito fácil de chorar. Na verdade posso contar todas as vezes que ele fez isso em 10 anos.

- Sim. Eu disse para ele não chorar, que eu amava ele. Ele me abraçou e disse que me amava também. Pediu desculpas de novo. Eu disse para ele não ficar mais triste, que eu não estava mais triste pelo aniversário, eu perdoei o papai, sempre perdoo o papai.

- Eu sei linda, e você está certa em perdoar ele. Ele é seu pai e mesmo que ele erre, ele te ama - falei beijando sua testa e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Então por que você não perdoou o papai, mamãe? Ele também te ama. Eu vi papai falando isso para uma foto sua ontem quando ele achou que eu estava na cama - ofeguei baixinho, fechando os olhos.

- É complicado, Abby - falei, abrindo os olhos e fazendo-a deitar, colocando o cobertor nela. - Eu e seu pai temos uma relação diferente, e agora nós somos só… amigos.

- Eu pedi uma coisa para o Papai Noel, eu espero que ele possa me ajudar - ela murmurou fechando os olhos cansada e bocejando. Não perguntei o que ela pediu, desejei boa noite e beijei sua testa.

Sai do seu quarto com a caixa nas mãos e fui direto para o meu, sentando na cama e olhando para o embrulho em minhas mãos. Respirei fundo tirando o laço e o papel com calma, tentando atrasar o tempo. Em cima da caixa branca, tinha um envelope com meu nome escrito na sua caligrafia impecável. Mordi o lábio deixando a carta de lado, e puxando a tampa da caixa.

Ofeguei quando vi o que tinha dentro. Era um lindo porta-retrato com espaço para duas fotos, em uma delas com uma foto minha, dele e Abby no Natal passado. Parecíamos tão felizes. Senti uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto e passei o dedo suavemente por cima da imagem. Eu sentia tanta falta dele, sentia falta da nossa família passando um tempo juntos, sentia falta do seu sorriso apaixonado, sentia falta dos seus beijos. Funguei pegando a carta e me preparando para o que poderia estar lá. Tirei o papel do envelope, suspirando ao ver meu nome no topo e tremendo um pouco ao começar a leitura.

_Querida Bella,_

_Não vou falar tudo o que preciso através dessa carta, eu quero poder dizer tudo o que sinto, meus arrependimentos, minhas mudanças, meus pensamentos, olhando nos seus lindos olhos. Mas o que eu posso dizer aqui do que eu sinto falta. Sinto falta da nossa família. Sinto falta de ouvir os pezinhos de Abby batendo no chão a qualquer hora. Sinto falta de fazer as panquecas que ela ama. Sinto sua falta. Sinto falta do seu perfume. Sinto falta do seu calor. Sinto falta de poder te beijar. Sinto falta de vê-la cozinhando os meus pratos favoritos. Sinto falta de cozinhar para você e ganhar um sorriso maravilhoso em troca._

_Nesse Natal e no Ano Novo eu vou sentir falta de vocês. Das risadas, das conversas, dos abraços, de ter minhas garotas ao meu lado. Sei que não tenho o direito de te chamar de minha, mas eu ainda sinto isso. E também sinto medo. Medo de um dia você olhar para o lado, ter alguém que te dê mais valor e eu ser apenas o ex-marido e pai da sua filha._

_Se depois dos feriados você puder e quiser conversar comigo, me procure. Você sabe bem onde me encontrar. Eu quero muito essa conversa. Eu ainda amo você. Eu amo a nossa filha. Eu queria ter feito às coisas de outra forma, mas agora eu preciso lidar com as consequências dos meus erros._

_Espero que goste do presente, Abby me ajudou a escolher._

_Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo._

_Com amor,_

_(Seu) Edward_

Eu quase não consegui terminar de ler a carta, devido às inúmeras lágrimas que caíam. Eu o amava, muito, e ler isso me deixou ainda mais confusa e quebrada. Minha vontade era de ir até ele, estapeá-lo e depois beijá-lo. Mas nós precisávamos da conversa que ele queria, nós não sentamos e conversamos depois das épicas brigas que tivemos. Eu só não sabia que iria conseguir esperar mais de uma semana para isso.

Peguei o meu celular, procurando pelo seu número, ponderei por 10 minutos antes de iniciar a chamada. Três toques depois ele atendeu.

- _Bella?_

- Oi Edward, hum…- funguei um pouco, limpando mais algumas lágrimas que caíram.

- _Meu Deus, aconteceu alguma coisa com Abby ou com você? Abby está bem? Você está bem? _- perguntou preocupado, e me chutei mentalmente por passar a impressão errada.

- Eu estou bem, Abby está dormindo, é que… o seu presente ele… - solucei tentando segurar o choro.

- _Oh Bella, eu não queria que você chorasse, me perdoa._

- Está tudo bem, só estou meio abalada - saindo do quarto, desci para a cozinha. - Só preciso de um copo de água.

- _Tem certeza? Posso ir ai se precisar _- pela primeira vez ele ofereceu isso por preocupação, sem segundas intenções.

- Não precisa - bebi a água e suspirei me acalmando mais. - Mas…

- _Mas…?_

- Mas se você quiser… - parei um pouco mordendo o lábios.

- _O que Bella? Você está me matando aqui _- não pude evitar, mas ri baixinho do seu tom ansioso e desesperado. - _Não ria do meu desespero, mulher. É sério, estou sendo torturado. O que você quer me perguntar?_

- É que depois da sua carta, e depois de umas coisas que Abby me disse, se você quiser vir aqui amanhã, eu não vou me opor. Na verdade, eu adoraria ter você aqui. Você quer? - Eu ouvi um ofegar e um murmúrio de _'obrigado Deus'_.

- _É claro que eu quero ir. Muito obrigado pelo convite. Quer que eu leve algo? Que eu prepare alguma coisa? Posso comprar o que precisar. Só pedir_ - ri da rapidez que ele soltou as perguntas.

- Não preciso de nada Edward, ter você aqui é tudo o que precisamos - falei com sinceridade, sorrindo. Era realmente isso que eu e Abby precisávamos. Edward. Só dele.

- _Okay. Estarei ai amanhã à noite. Não conte a Abby, vamos fazer uma surpresa. E posso levar a sobremesa?_

- Claro, pode trazer o que quiser, e não vou contar a ela. Ela vai amar. Você pode chegar por volta das sete. Boa noite, Edward.

- _Boa noite, Bella, durma bem_.

- Você também - desliguei voltando para o meu quarto, sabendo que dormiria melhor se ele estivesse aqui me segurando.

No dia seguinte, deixei Abby dormir até mais tarde que o habitual, apesar de que não sabia se ela estava dormindo até mais tarde no apartamento de Edward. Coloquei fatias de pão na torradeira enquanto fazia ovos mexidos. Não estava querendo fazer nada muito elaborado. Quando as torradas estavam prontas, coloquei no prato com o ovo e enchi uma xícara de café. Comi rapidamente, já me programando para o dia. Primeiro eu iria fazer os biscoitos de Natal, e enquanto eles assavam, iria temperar as carnes e deixar pronto para à noite. No meio disso, eu tinha que preparar o almoço.

Os biscoitos iriam levar 7 horas para todo o preparo, contando a decoração, então quando mais cedo começasse melhor. Fiz as massas dos biscoitos de gengibre primeiro, mas antes de abrir, vi que passava das nove e meia e fui acordar Abby. Ela era como o seu pai quando era acordado, resmungava e virava na cama dez vezes antes de levantar. Enquanto ela se arrastava para o banheiro, desci para fazer o café da manhã dela. Fiz o mesmo que para mim, e ela apareceu na cozinha quando eu terminava de fazer os ovos.

- Você quer geleia de framboesa na torrada? - perguntei, abrindo a geladeira para pegar o leite para ela.

- Uhum - Abby respondeu, assentindo com a cabeça.

Arrumei tudo na mesa para ela, que comeu me observando abrir a massa do biscoito de gengibre para fazer os moldes. Quando terminou, perguntou se podia cortar alguns biscoitos, a deixei escolher os moldes que queria e cortar, mas como qualquer criança ela ficou rapidamente entediada e foi para a sala assistir desenhos.

Passei as próximas horas fazendo massas, cortando, assando e colocando para esfriar. Enquanto a ultima fornada de biscoito esfriava, preparei uma sopa cremosa de frango e batata que a Abby amava. Fiz um queijo quente e dividi para nós duas. Com a mesa da cozinha ocupada com os biscoitos, almoçamos na sala de jantar que não usávamos há muito tempo.

- Mamãe, depois posso ligar para o papai? - Abby perguntou quando estávamos quase terminando de almoçar.

- Claro meu amor, você sabe que não precisa pedir para ligar, é só ligar quando sentir vontade, okay? - Ela sorriu assentindo.

- E o presente?

- Eu amei o presente - sorri e então algo veio a minha mente. Eu não tinha um presente para o Edward. Quer dizer, eu e Abby escolhemos um conjunto de gravatas e um relógio para ele, mas ela já tinha entregado. Mordi o lábio pensando sobre isso. Olhando no relógio, vi que era quase duas da tarde. Foi então que tive uma ideia - Abby, o que você acha de depois de decorar os biscoitos, nós tirarmos umas fotos e montar um álbum para dar ao seu pai de presente?

- Papai vai amar, mamãe. E vamos levar pra ele? Ele vem jantar aqui? - Seu sorriso era enorme, e eu quase contei da surpresa.

- Não exatamente, podemos entregar amanhã.

- Okay - ela respondeu, um pouco menos animada.

- Agora que já terminamos de almoçar, vai escovar os dentes e desce para decorarmos os biscoitos - a animei, e ela sorriu correndo para subir as escadas. - Não corra Abby.

Coloquei a louça suja na máquina de lavar e peguei a cobertura para os biscoitos. Quando Abby voltou ficamos quase uma hora decorando todos os biscoitos. Iríamos dar alguns para nossos vizinhos, e para o Edward é claro. Coloquei Abby para tomar banho e aproveitei esse tempo para selecionar algumas fotos antigas para imprimir. Enquanto a impressora fazia o seu trabalho, separei uma roupa de frio e um vestido para Abby. Primeiro iria tirar algumas fotos dela do lado de fora, já que caía uma neve considerável. E depois, colocaria o vestido que ela usaria mais tarde e tiraria fotos com a decoração de casa.

Enquanto secava seus cabelos ela me olhava com atenção, e eu sabia que ela pensava em algo para me perguntar, mas eu não disse nada, terminei de arrumar os seus cabelos, fazendo duas tranças e comecei a colocar sua roupa de frio.

- Mamãe, e a sua roupa?

- Minha roupa? Para que?

- Para tirar fotos pro papai.

- Ah… as fotos só serão suas, meu amor - terminei de subir o zíper do seu casaco. - Agora, vamos colocar a touca.

- Mas mamãe, eu quero tirar fotos nossas, por favor. O papai vai ficar tão feliz. Por favorzinho - ela fez aquele biquinho com cílios batendo. Era difícil dizer não.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tirar algumas com você - ela saltou na cama jogando seus bracinhos ao redor de mim. Eu ri com sua alegria, se tirar fotos com a minha filha a deixaria feliz, como eu poderia negar?

Deixei Abby brincando em seu quarto e fui me arrumar. Coloquei uma calça quente, um casaco de moletom e um sobretudo mais bonito do que usaria antes. Soltei meu cabelo, tirando os nós dele e depois preparei a máquina, pegando o tripé para as fotos que tiraria de nós duas. Antes de sair, coloquei as formas com a costela de cordeiro, o peru e a caçarola de batata doce. Edward amava essa caçarola, e como não passamos o Ação de Graças juntos, seria um bom momento para fazer algo que ele gostava. Sorri um pouco ao pensar nisso. Eu sentia muita falta de cozinhar para ele, em ver seus olhos brilhando quando descobria o que eu tinha preparado e os gemidos de satisfação que ele soltava ao provar do prato.

Chamei Abby, e saímos para tirar as fotos. Primeiro tirei as dela, brincando na neve que tinha se acumulado durante a noite e de dia, as fotos estavam maravilhosas e iria enviá-las para sua tia e sua avó. Claro que Edward iria amar, ele tinha fotos de Abby em todos os lugares possíveis, no seu escritório da empresa, no seu quarto, escritório de casa, sala, até mesmo no seu carro. Arrumei o tripé em uma parte que consegui tirar o excesso de neve, e foquei em uma parte boa para tirar as fotos. Mas antes que começasse, a minha vizinha e amiga, Victoria tinha acabado de chegar em casa e veio até nós.

- Olá Bella, oi pequena Abby, está tentando tirar fotos de vocês?

- Sim, é que queremos dar um presente ao Edward.

- Oh pro Edward? - Ela sorriu do seu jeito malicioso. - Bem, se quiser eu posso tirar as fotos de vocês. Eu e James vamos passar o Natal na casa dos meus pais, e só tenho que levar a sobremesa, então tenho tempo.

- Sério? Não quero incomodar.

- Sério, vai ficar melhor se vocês puderem se movimentar e tudo mais.

- Obrigada, Vicky. Você está salvando o dia.

Por mais uns 15 minutos tiramos as fotos do lado de fora, as duas me fizeram tirar algumas sozinhas, mas essas não entrariam no álbum. Vicky se ofereceu para tirar também as nossas dentro de casa. Ofereci alguns biscoitos para ela, mesmo que às quatro horas não tinham passado, a cobertura estava meio fixa e deliciosa. Coloquei uma xícara de leite no micro-ondas e disse a ela para adoçar como quiser enquanto eu trocava de roupa e colocava a de Abby.

Minha pequena tinha as bochechas e o nariz rosados pelo frio, eu ri quando ela resmungou da neve grudada no cabelo. Abby não pegou muito da minha personalidade, mas o que ela tinha do seu pai era ampliado. Desfiz suas tranças um pouco bagunçadas, e fiz novamente. O mais óbvio que ela tinha puxado de mim era o seu cabelo do mesmo tom que o meu. Apesar de que eu desejei muito que os fios fossem da cor dos de Edward, mas a combinação dos olhos iguais os de Edward com o marrom dos meus cabelos formou algo único e bonito.

Ela vestiu o vestido branco com detalhes em vermelho, e coloquei dois pequenos lacinhos no topo das suas tranças. Coloquei meia-calça branca nela e uma sapatilha vermelha. Abby pediu para passar batom, mesmo que eu não fosse muito a favor de deixá-la usar cosméticos tão cedo, passei um pouco de um gloss rosinha que eu tinha e ela ficou toda contente com isso.

Falei para ela ir fazer companhia a Vicky enquanto eu me arrumava. Pensei em colocar o vestido que usaria mais tarde, mas eu ainda não tinha tomado banho, e não queria ocupar mais o tempo de Vicky. Então peguei um vestido vinho que eu tinha comprado há uns meses, mas não tive a oportunidade de usar. Ele prendia envolta do pescoço e deixava parte das minhas costas livre. Vesti uma meia-calça preta e um par de sapatos da mesma cor. Passei uma maquiagem leve, com um batom um pouco mais escuro que a cor do vestido. Penteei meus cabelos novamente e desci para as fotos.

- Uau, você está linda. Essa é a roupa que você vai usar hoje? - Vicky perguntou quando as encontrei na sala.

- Não, o que eu vou usar é um que comprei na semana passada. Depois eu te mostro.

- Ah, então será _dureza_ para o Edward ver essas fotos - ela riu e olhei para Abby, vendo que ela estava alheia à conversa.

- Vicky, sem piadas de duplo sentido - a repreendi, e ela só sorriu piscando para mim.

- Mas você sabe que estou falando a verdade.

- Pare e vamos tirar essas fotos - bufei e ela riu ainda mais.

Vicky tirou várias fotos nossas na árvore, perto da lareira, no sofá, e em várias outras partes. Elas novamente fizeram com que eu tirasse fotos sozinhas, mas não dava para argumentar contra as duas. Depois de terminar as minhas fotos, coloquei alguns biscoitos para Vicky levar e agradeci novamente.

Quando ela saiu, desliguei o forno que tinha a caçarola e tirei o cordeiro do forno e passando para o da caçarola, já que o Peru teria mais 2 horas e meia no forno. Depois tirei as fotos individuais da Abby e depois passei tudo para o computador, selecionando as melhores para imprimir. Abby insistiu que eu imprimisse algumas das minhas sozinha, ela disse que queria guardar, então selecionei as que me pareceram melhores e coloquei todas para imprimir.

Deixei Abby sentadinha na sala assistindo tv e pedi para ela não sujar seu vestido, já que ela não queria tirar. Eu sabia que ela não iria sujar mesmo que eu não pedisse, mas não custava nada reforçar. Troquei de roupa e voltei para a cozinha. Preparei o recheio de pão de milho, bacon, alho-poro e noz-pecã. Separei as cenouras e vagem que cozinharia mais tarde, não queria fazer agora pois ficaram frias e murchas quando fossemos jantar.

Ainda faltava muito para Edward chegar, então sentei com Abby no tapete e começamos a montar o álbum. Preenchemos todas as 40 páginas com fotos lindas, eu sabia que Edward adoraria. Peguei uma caneta e escrevi uma mensagem na contracapa. Abby pediu para escrever também, mas como ela ainda não escrevia muito, foi uma mensagem pequena. Ela me ajudou a embrulhar bem e colocamos o álbum sob a árvore.

Em seguida subi para o meu quarto, tomei um banho longo e quentinho, sequei o meu cabelo, modelei ele em cachos suaves e fiquei feliz com o resultado. Coloquei um vestido azul tomara que caia que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos e fiz a minha maquiagem suave, passando um pouco do meu perfume favorito. Desci e arrumei a mesa, até a hora que Edward chegasse, eu estava ansiosa para ver a reação de Abby quando seu pai chegasse.

O tempo passou e eu já tinha quase tudo pronto para ir a mesa, só faltava meia hora para o peru ficar pronto, e precisaria esquentar a caçarola e o cordeiro pouco antes de servir. Comecei a colocar os biscoitos nos recipientes para entregar aos vizinhos. A casa tinha um cheiro natalino, me deixando ainda mais feliz do que antes. Hoje estava sendo completamente diferente do que imaginei que seria desde o começo, e isso me enchia de felicidade, minha filha ficaria feliz, eu ficaria feliz e Edward também. Mesmo que eu não tenha o convidado antes de ler sua carta, sentia uma certa tristeza por pensar que ele passaria esse dia sozinho, mas agora ele não precisaria comer comida congelada, ou fast food, ou ir para algum restaurante, ele estaria conosco, com a sua família.

Sai dos meus pensamentos quando a campainha tocou, e meu coração acelerou no mesmo instante. Abby continuava na sala de tv e não veria o seu pai entrando. Abri a porta q fui recebida com um ar frio e um Edward deslumbrante. Antes que falássemos qualquer coisa, ele entrou e fechei a porta, com um sorriso no rosto. Edward vestia um casaco preto, calças jeans escuras, luvas e um cachecol. Seus cabelos tinham flocos de neve e ele sorriu passando a mão pelos fios, só então percebi que ele tinha uma sacola na outra.

- Você está linda – ele disse e mordi o lábio, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Obrigada, você está muito bonito. Me dê seu casaco para guardar, a casa está quente – ofereci e ele tirou o casaco.

- Obrigado – ele disse. – E Abby?

- Na sala de tv. Ela vai ficar louca quando te ver – fechei a porta do armário de casacos, e fui com Edward até a sala. Abby estava concentrada no desenho do Bob Esponja de Natal e não nos viu entrando – Filha, tenho uma surpresa para você – eu disse e ela virou, vendo o pai e soltando um grito digno de sua tia Rosalie, correndo para os braços do pai, que só teve tempo de deixar a sacola que carregava no chão e a pegou nos braços.

- Papai, você veio – ela o apertava com toda sua força de criança e eu sorri para a troca, mentalmente me chutando por eu ter negado isso a ela por tanto tempo. Como eu poderia deixar a minha filha longe do pai em uma data tão importante?

- Claro que sim princesa, sua mamãe me chamou – ele beijou a testa de Abby e ela veio até mim quando eles se afastaram.

- Obrigada mamãe - a abracei e ela beijou minha bochecha.

- Por nada meu amor, não seria Natal sem o seu pai.

- Sim, agora está tudo perfeito – ela disse dando pulinhos.

Vi quando Edward foi até a nossa árvore e colocou o embrulho lá. Eu esperava que não fosse para mim, mas eu sabia que era, pois o de Abby já estava sob a árvore. Depois de uns minutos, Abby voltou para o seu desenho, e Edward foi comigo até a cozinha carregando mais alguma coisa em sua sacola.

- Eu trouxe a sobremesa, como disse – ele colocou a caixa no balcão.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa. Eu conhecia a confeitaria, mas não imaginava o que ele tinha trago.

- Tortinhas de cranberry com merengue – quando ele abriu a caixa, o cheiro me dominou. Eu amava esse doce.

- Estou cogitando a hipótese de pular o jantar e partir direto para a sobremesa – brinquei piscando para ele.

- Não pode, ou o Papai Noel desiste de trazer os seus presentes.

- Eu fui uma boa garota, o Papai Noel perdoaria uma tortinha, mas não vou arriscar – pisquei para ele, que sorriu aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava. – Quer algo para beber? Comprei algumas bebidas para fazer aquele Martini de Cranberry.

- Claro, se quiser eu mesmo preparo, se não for incomodo.

- Fique à vontade Edward, não sinta que você é menos do que bem vindo aqui – sorri e ele retribuiu. Eu tinha deixado às bebidas no pequeno bar que ficava na sala de estar. Ele voltou minutos depois com o Martini, decorado com um bastão de doces. Agradeci e avisei que era só esperar a caçarola e o cordeiro esquentar que iriamos comer. Abby não aguentaria ficar acordada até muito tarde e ela só tinha comido alguns biscoitos mais cedo, com certeza estava faminta.

Edward me ajudou a arrumar as travessas e levar para a sala de jantar. Ele elogiou a decoração e sorri agradecida. Entre uma arrumação e outra, eu percebia os olhares de Edward, aqueles que aqueciam completamente o meu corpo. Sorria discretamente, gostando dele ainda demonstrar seu desejo por mim com seus olhares significativos.

Quando tudo estava arrumado, Edward buscou Abby que veio pendurada em seu pescoço. Edward sentou na cabeceira da mesa, onde ele ficava antes de tudo acontecer. Sentei do seu lado esquerdo e Abby do direito. Servi os dois, como costumava fazer, sentindo o calor no peito, pensando em como tudo isso fez falta.

Passamos a ceia conversando e comendo de tudo na mesa, um clima calmo e confortável instalado entre nós. Abby contava sobre os desenhos que viu hoje, como algum personagem tinha que salvar o Natal ou o Papai Noel ficava preso em alguma chaminé. Edward a olhava e escutava com atenção, me fazendo sorrir mais.

Depois que estávamos quase estufados, Edward me ajudou a guardas as sobras e colocar as louças na máquina. Pegamos as tortinhas e sentamos com Abby no sofá da sala, assistindo novamente o filme da Barbie que ela não se cansava, nós como pais aguentávamos pois era o programa da nossa filha e fazíamos de tudo para deixá-la feliz. Passava das dez quando Abby bocejou e disse que queria ir dormir, pediu para nós dois colocarmos ela na cama e reprimi um suspiro, essa era a nossa rotina diária.

Levamos ela para o quarto, troquei sua roupa por um pijama quentinho, a fiz escovar os dentes e depois Edward a colocou na cama, a cobrindo e dando um beijo na sua testa.

- Feliz Natal princesa, eu te amo - Edward disse dando um beijo na pontinha do seu nariz.

- Feliz Natal papai. Você vai estar aqui amanhã? Para abrir os presentes? - Abby perguntou, e ele me olhou sem saber o que responder.

- Se o seu pai quiser, ele pode dormir aqui - respondi. Não era como se ele precisasse dormir comigo, a casa tinha mais dois quartos vazios, os que costumávamos hospedar Rosalie, Emmett e Esme.

- É claro que eu quero - ele sorriu para mim, e voltou a olhar para Abby. - Então, tenha bons sonhos e que amanhã o seu pedido pro Papai Noel tenha se realizado - Edward sussurrou a fazendo dar risadinhas.

- Que pedido é esse? - perguntei desconfiada, e ambos apenas olharam para mim com esses olhos iguais e brilhantes sorrisos.

- É segredo - Abby disse e eu bufei baixinho, rodando os olhos.

- Vocês andam muito misteriosos.

- Não é nada de mais, mamãe.

- Espero mesmo, não gosto de segredos que não estou incluída - a beijei na testa. - Boa noite meu amor, Feliz Natal e qualquer coisa só me chamar, certo?

- Certo. Feliz Natal Mamãe. Eu amo vocês.

- Nós também te amamos - eu e Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo, e rimos junto com Abby.

Saímos do quarto dela, desligando a luz e deixando a porta com uma frestinha pequena aberta. Estiquei os braços sentindo o cansaço do dia bater, mas eu não queria terminar a noite tão cedo. Pensei em fazer o _nosso_ chocolate quente e enfim partir para a conversa que precisávamos ter.

Edward me acompanhou até a cozinha, fiz as bebidas tentando adiar o que estava por vir, pois dependendo do que fosse dito toda a magia de hoje poderia se esvair. Peguei alguns biscoitos, mais de chocolate amargo que o Edward gostava, e fomos para a sala. A lareira estava acesa e na tv começava a passar _O Grinch._ Depois de uns minutos em silêncio, Edward foi o primeiro a falar.

- É difícil começar a falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu, eu treinei isso inúmeras vezes na minha cabeça, mas nada disso me preparou para falar com você cara a cara. - Olhei para a minha caneca e depois para ele, que tinha o olhar fixo em mim. - Eu sei que fodi tudo com você e com Abby. Sei que minha filha me perdoou, mas ainda dói pensar no que fiz naquela época e tentar compensar isso passando mais tempo com ela, brincando mais, e perceber o quão feliz fico fazendo essas coisas. Mas eu ainda não tenho o seu perdão e sei que aos seus olhos minhas ações foram mil vezes piores, e não tiro sua razão. Na época eu estava cego pelo sucesso do empreendimento, em como isso seria positivo para a empresa, e não quis ver o que você argumentava.

"Quando eu voltei daquela viagem, eu já estava sentindo o arrependimento, iria me ajoelhar se fosse possível para ter o seu perdão e o de Abby, mas você já tinha se adiantado e me colocou para fora. Meu plano foi por água abaixo e deixei que meu lado orgulhoso e arrogante dominasse. Eu sinto tanto por tudo o que fiz. Nunca pensei em magoar Abby, magoar você, perder as duas, me ver sozinho. Aquilo acabou comigo, e eu por meses tentei consertar as coisas da forma errada. Chegou a um ponto em que eu vi que estava apenas perturbando sua vida, sua paz, e dediquei em consertar as coisas com Abby, esperando que talvez, através dela e dos meus atos, você poderia abrir sua vida para mim novamente - ele suspirou e mesmo com os olhos lacrimejando, não afastou o olhar. Eu podia sentir a picada familiar nos olhos e que as minhas próprias lágrimas se formavam.

"Quando os meses passaram e as coisas não mudaram, eu fui perdendo as esperanças pouco a pouco. Não tenho como descrever o que senti quando você me contou sobre dar entrada no divórcio, claro que por fora eu me fiz de frio, mas por dentro foi como se o Mundo tivesse acabado. O primeiro que imaginei é que você tinha conhecido alguém e queria seguir em frente, me tirar da sua vida. Eu fiquei com tanto medo disso ser verdade, arrisquei ter minha garganta sendo cortada mentalmente e liguei para Rosalie. Acho que ela ficou com pena do meu estado deplorável ao telefone e me garantiu que você não estava saindo com ninguém, porque ela já tinha te perguntado isso e você jurou que não era por outra pessoa, e sim porque as coisas entre nós não tinham mais conserto. Não que ouvir isso tenha ajudado muito, mas me agarrei um pouco nisso. Todo o processo de divórcio foi tão simples, vi que a cada reunião e conversa você realmente estava disposta a levar até o fim, mas eu te disse que assinaria quando você quisesse porque algo dentro de mim, por menor que fosse, me disse que não era isso. Sei que você tem os papéis há quase um mês e eu todos os dias espero que você apareça com eles, ao mesmo tempo pedindo a Deus que você não o faça, porque no momento que minha assinatura for colocada naquele papel eu não tenho mais onde me segurar.

"Eu amo tanto você, Bella. Amo a Abby, amo a nossa família, amo a nossa casa. Sinto falta de tudo, de ter você, de poder te tocar quando eu quiser, de poder brincar com a Abby a qualquer hora sem precisar marcar um dia para ela ir na minha casa. Aquele apartamento enorme é tão frio quando não tenho a Abby lá, mas mesmo quando ela está, falta você. Falta a sua risada, falta o seu perfume, falta sua presença, falta sua voz. Eu amo essa casa aqui, mas lá é tudo o que eu queria te dar. Você sabe que o prédio foi projetado por mim, mas o que nunca te disse é que eu desenhei aquela cobertura para nós. É mais perto do seu trabalho e do meu, e da escola de Abby. É um lugar onde podemos ver a cidade toda, onde temos uma boa segurança, o quarto de Abby foi desenhado meses antes, na verdade eu mostraria o projeto logo depois do aniversário dela. O nosso… o que era para ser o nosso quarto, ele nunca foi usado na verdade - ele encolheu os ombros, passando o dorso das mãos no rosto para limpar as lágrimas que caíram. Eu já tinha desistido de secar as minhas bochechas. - Eu não cheguei a te mostrar ele, quando você esteve lá na primeira vez.

- Era aquele quarto que você disse que estava inacabado? - minha voz estava rouca e meio quebrada. Não percebi que minhas lágrimas estavam afetando tanto.

- Sim - ele assentiu fungando e estendeu uma de suas mãos para limpar o meu rosto. Não me afastei e senti um calor reconfortante com seu contato tão simples, mas tão íntimo. - Não queria que você chorasse.

- É meio difícil quando se trata de você e tudo isso - suguei meu lábio entre os dentes, respirando fundo.

- Desculpe. Desculpe por tudo, por ter sido um idiota, por ter colocado nossa filha e a felicidade dela em segundo lugar, por não ter te dado valor, não ter sido o marido que você merece, por ter sido um babaca egoísta e arrogante, deixando o meu orgulho idiota me impedir de tentar consertar tudo de uma maneira diferente. Desculpe. Perdão. Eu preciso do seu perdão, Bella. Mesmo que nada mude, eu preciso disso, eu estou tão miserável comigo mesmo. Sinto que se eu não ouvir isso de você, posso perder toda a esperança que me resta e se quiser assino aqueles malditos papéis agora. Desculpe, foi difícil não xingar durante o discurso todo - ele encolheu os ombros e eu ri baixinho.

Eu não tinha realmente palavras para responder o rio de sentimentos que ele jogou em cima de mim. Eu queria abraçá-lo, queria dar um tapa nele por ter sido um babaca idiota, e eu queria beijá-lo para mostrar que eu o tinha perdoado. E foi o que fiz, inclinei-me para frente rapidamente, não dando tempo para ele reagir e o beijei com firmeza, mas com os lábios fechados. E só de senti-lo assim, meu corpo e meus sentimentos pareciam voltar ao normal. Todas as partes quebradas se juntavam, os vazios eram preenchidos e a dor sumiu. Só tinha ele, a suavidade da sua boca contra a minha, sua respiração batendo contra minha pele e suas mãos que agora estavam em meus braços.

Afastei-me devagar, não ficando muito longe dele, o suficiente para poder olhar nos seus olhos. Eles tinham aros vermelhos ao redor, o verde parecia mais brilhante e me transmitia tantas emoções, principalmente a expectativa. Toquei seu rosto com calma, sentindo sua barba rala e a pele quente sob meus dedos. O beijei novamente, puxando seu lábio inferior entre os meus e isso o fez me segurar um pouco mais forte e me puxar para ele. Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca e fecharam ali, como sempre fizeram. Foram minutos mágicos onde matamos um pouco da saudade dos beijos que ficamos sem por tanto tempo. Eu sabia que não poderia ficar mais sem isso novamente.

- Eu te amo. Eu te perdoo - sussurrei quando nosso beijo parou e ele me abraçou mais forte.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Tanto - seus lábios desceram para o meu queixo e pescoço. Um arrepio de excitação passou pelo meu corpo e suspirei me agarrando mais a ele.

Suas carícias aumentaram e a temperatura do meu corpo também, eu o queria tanto. Meu colo e o topo dos meus seios eram preenchidos por beijos e leves mordidas, que me faziam gemer e desejá-lo cada vez mais. Não querendo correr o risco de Abby acordar e descer ao ver as luzes acesas ou ouvir alguma coisa, Edward desligou a lareira, eu levei nossas canecas para a cozinha e bebi um copo de água esperando que o fogo que me consumia abrandasse um pouco, mas obviamente não surtiu efeito. Edward me esperou ao pé da escada e sorriu quando eu o segurei pelo braço, subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Ao _nosso_ quarto.

Meu vestido caiu do meu corpo minutos depois, e as peças de roupa dele também sumiram. Ele grunhiu ao ver minha lingerie que pouco escondia e agradeci internamente por ter escolhido essa peça sexy e nova para hoje. Mas essas também já estavam longe da minha pele pouco antes dele me deitar na cama e vir por cima de mim completamente nu, o que me fez lamber os lábios e _segurá-lo_ firmemente. Não havia nada mais prazeroso do que Edward se contorcendo com as carícias que eu lhe dava. Era um espetáculo excitante de se ver. Ele não deixou por menos, usando seus dedos talentosos para provocar as minhas partes que queriam ele dentro de mim.

Ambos cansamos apenas da provocação, e o senti me preenchendo, gemendo e suspirando o seu nome. Tentei não fazer muito barulho por causa da Abby, mas estava difícil. A cada impulso meu corpo queimava e eu só queria gritar alto para liberar parte desse sentimento que me dominava. Mordi forte em seu ombro quando ele bateu naquele ponto que conhecia bem, esfregando meu clitóris junto. Ele sibilou de dor, mas não reclamou. Nós gostávamos das coisas um pouco que… brutas. Arranhões, mordidas, deixar marcas, alguns tapinhas aqui e ali, e claro, os impulsos fortes e profundos.

Quando ambos tínhamos conseguido o prazer máximo, ficamos deitados recuperando a respiração que estava rápida. Eu me sentia tão bem, completa, como se estivesse nas nuvens. Olhei para o lado e vi Edward me observando, com um sorriso nos lábios. Espelhei o seu sorriso e me arrastei até estar com metade do corpo em cima do dele. Passei minha mão pelo seu peito e abdômen que agora tinham aquela camada de suor. Ele suspirou e eu decidi falar algo que eu pensei durante muito tempo.

- Eu também tive medo - sussurrei beijando seu queixo e depois colocando meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando seu cheiro natural, com o perfume que eu tanto amava e o do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Medo de que? - Edward perguntou alisando minhas costas em um ritmo lento.

- Medo de te perder para sempre. Eu sei que isso soa meio estranho sendo que eu dei o primeiro passo para o divórcio. Mas durante todo esse tempo fiquei imaginando você encontrando outra mulher, alguém que iria se tornar especial para você e eu te perderia. Eu segurei os papéis do divórcio comigo porque eu não queria que você assinasse, a pequena parte dentro de você tinha razão. Eu não queria - beijei seu pescoço, envolvendo meu braço como pude nele e pressionando meu corpo no dele. - Eu não quero.

- Eu também não quero. Jamais vou querer. Você é a única mulher no Mundo para mim, Bella. A única que eu quero ter, nunca pense que qualquer uma lá fora poderia tomar o seu lugar. Você é tudo para mim, você me deu o meu bem mais precioso. Abby. Me deu alguém que vai me amar apesar dos meus erros, que vai me abraçar e dizer que me ama não importa o que. Você também me deu algo que nada pode pagar. Você e o seu amor. Eu te amo e sempre amarei. Sempre, nunca duvide disso.

- Eu te perdoei há muito tempo - levantei meu rosto para poder olhar em seus olhos bonitos. - Cada vez que você demonstrava seu amor por Abby, eu te perdoava. Cada vez que você sorria para ela, eu te perdoava. Cada vez que você me olhava querendo falar algo, mas deixando que eu tivesse meu espaço, eu te perdoava. Eu quis agir toda indiferente, mas eu ansiava por cada dia que eu tinha que buscar Abby, ou que você vinha buscá-la e deixá-la em casa. Quis me fazer de firme não te chamando mais cedo para o Natal, mas quando li sua carta e ao ver o sorriso lindo que Abby tinha hoje, eu te perdoei novamente, porque só você é capaz de fazê-la feliz como ela esteve hoje. Só você é capaz de fazer meu coração acelerar, minhas mãos suarem e me fazer querer sorrir até para as paredes - ele riu e eu o acompanhei. - É meio engraçado, mas é a verdade. Você é tudo o que eu e Abby precisamos, a peça que se encaixa perfeitamente na família que somos. Eu te amo Edward.

- Eu te amo - ele sussurrou, segurando meu rosto e me beijando suavemente. - E por falar em divórcio, onde estão aqueles papéis malditos?

- Para que você quer? - perguntei um pouco alarmada.

- Pegue e você vai descobrir - ele sorriu me beijando novamente. - Não se preocupe, eu não vou assiná-los, eu acabei de despir minha alma para você, e depois o meu corpo, - eu ri da sua piadinha idiota dando um tapa em seu peito, - você disse que me ama, não vai se livrar mais de mim, Isabella Marie Cullen - revirei os olhos, me inclinando sobre ele que aproveitou da sua posição para pegar meu seio em sua boca.

- Assim eu não consigo me concentrar aqui, se controle - resmunguei e ele riu dando um tapa na minha bunda. - É sério? Vou te expulsar daqui - brinquei, abrindo a última gaveta do criado mudo e tirando aquele envelope. - Aqui está - sentei na cama ao lado dele que fez o mesmo.

- Vamos acabar com isso. Coloque sua calcinha e minha camisa - ele disse saindo da cama e me jogando as peças. Ele colocou sua cueca e a calça rapidamente, fiz o que ele pediu e passamos pelo corredor silenciosamente, fomos para a sala onde ele acendeu o fogo da lareira novamente. Ele tirou as duas cópias de dentro do envelope e me entregou um. Jogou o envelope no fogo e sorriu me olhando. - Agora vamos acabar com isso, faça as honras - apontou para a lareira e coloquei os papéis lá, quando a ponta começou a queimar, sorri e soltei vendo aquilo que poderia ser o fim do meu casamento ser consumido pelo fogo. Ele fez o mesmo, rindo e me olhando. O fogo fazia os seus olhos ficarem mais bonitos e destacados. - Acabou, não vamos voltar atrás.

- Não vamos - sorri jogando meus braços em torno dele e o beijando. - Agora eu quero voltar para aquele quarto e ter outro orgasmo, mais dois se possível.

- Só isso que você quer de Natal? - ele zombou dando um tapa estalado na minha bunda, o que me fez rir e gemer. - Posso te dar muito mais e você sabe - sua voz baixa fez meu ventre tremer.

Voltamos para o quarto e quando viramos uma massa cansada e saciada, dormimos envolvidos um no outro. Fui despertada por batidas frenéticas na porta e uma Abby que parecia desesperada. Cutuquei Edward, o mandando colocar sua cueca, ele meio sonolento o fez.

- Espera um pouco, Abby - falei, pegando a blusa de Edward e pegando uma calça de moletom que estava jogado no chão do closet. Destranquei a porta e vi minha filha com lágrimas nos olhos. - O que foi meu amor? - me ajoelhei na altura dela que me abraçou forte, afundando seu rostinho no meu colo e soluçando alto.

- O papai ele foi- mas ela não teve tempo de terminar de falar, já que Edward ao ouvir que ela chorava tinha saído da cama.

- O que foi, princesa? - Abby levantou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou para o pai, que estava agachado atrás de mim, com a surpresa no rosto.

- Você ficou - ela sorriu me soltando e o abraçou. - Eu acordei e fui nos quartos, não te vi, fui na cozinha e na sala, bati no banheiro. Pensei que você tinha ido embora de novo - ela fungou um pouquinho. Mordi meu lábio, limpando uma lágrima que caiu.

- Eu não vou mais embora, princesa.

- Não? - ela sussurrou meio incrédula. - É verdade, mamãe?

- Sim, Abby - sorri e ela deu um gritinho feliz.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia. Papai Noel realizou o meu pedido, eu te disse que ele ia papai! Eu disse! - olhei para eles com a sobrancelha arqueada. Edward sorriu e rodou os olhos.

- Quando você veio buscá-la ontem, ela me contou que tinha pedido ao Papai Noel para que eu voltasse a morar com vocês. Foi depois que eu escrevi a carta, então eu não tinha planejado nada, Abby só teve o _timing_ perfeito - eu sorri para nossa filha, que nos olhava com um sorriso tão lindo que fazia o meu coração aquecer.

- Então parece que o Papai Noel realmente faz milagres - eu falei puxando Abby para um abraço e Edward se juntou a nós, o que nos fez cair no chão, rindo.

Ele sorriu, aproveitando do momento e fazendo cócegas em nós duas. Edward ria, Abby pedia para que ele parasse entre gritinhos e risadas e eu não ficava muito atrás. Para a alegria da sua filha, ele deixou que déssemos o troco, rindo enquanto nós fazíamos as cócegas nele.

Esse era o Natal perfeito, era a nossa família que apesar dos erros, das mágoas e das lágrimas, nós tínhamos o que era de mais importante: o amor. E foi esse sentimento que nos impediu de _destruir_ isso que tínhamos agora, mas não havia nada mais para nos preocupar, os erros nos ensinaram que devemos ser sinceros, corrigir os erros nos momentos certos e nunca esquecer que Abby era o elo mais forte entre nós.

**FIM**

* * *

**Olá! Finalmente consegui postar, tentei mais cedo, mas o FF estava com problema. O importante é que postei, e espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**A história da O/s é inspirada no comercial da Boticário, tive a ideia depois que vi o comercial completo no youtube.**

**Quero desejar um Feliz Natal (ou restante dele haha), espero que tenham passado um bom dia com suas famílias. Obrigada por me acompanharem o ano inteiro, terem paciência com minha demora e ainda estarem aqui quando posto. É por vocês que eu faço tudo isso :)**

**Vou aproveitar aqui e agradecer a Brenda (Friida) por estar comigo como minha beta mais do que oficial, nem preciso mais perguntar se ela quer betar algo, já compartilho com ela lol Obrigada por tudo linda s2 Amo você. E leiam a O/s de Natal que ela fez, é perfeita! **_www fanfiction net /s/9954660/1/Come-Home _**E comentem também porque ela merece e muito =D_  
_**

**Como não tenho ideia (e nem tempo) não vou fazer O/s de Natal para postar, mas eu tive uma outra ideia que vai servir também como um presente: Quem mandar reviews deixa seu email no final (naquele esquema, substituindo os simbolos por nomes - **_underline, arroba, ponto, traço_**) que eu vou enviar uma cena extra daqui, que eu inicialmente iria colocar, mas conversando com a Brenda, optei por fazer a cena extra. **

**Antes do Ano Novo eu ainda posto em Guilty Pleasure, O Limite do Caos, Phonography e Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips, e mais alguma se der. **

**Não sei se vou conseguir/ter tempo de escrever alguma fic minha até dia 31, mas mês que vem eu tenho os meus planos bem definidos e vou abrir a continuação de Paper Love.**

**Bem era isso. Obrigada por ler e não esqueça do comentário, é muito importante para mim saber o que vocês acharam da One-shot.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
